igntclfandomcom-20200214-history
TrailBlazerDude
TrailBlazerDude is a professional wrestler and former General Manager of Warzone signed to Titan Championship League. He is currently one half of the TCL Tag Team Champions and the reigning "King of the Titans". In spite of a very impressive resume, the TCL World Championship has eluded him his entire career, making him arguably the greatest Titan to never hold a world title. After briefly retiring in 2012, he resumed his career in early 2014. Professional Wrestling Career TrailBlazerDude made his debut for Titan Championship League in late 2010 during TCL Origins. He came up short in his debut match when he fell victim to reigning TCL Champion, buffalobillswin. The following week, he began a feud with SoulLife, but Soul left the company before the two could ever square off. TBD later entered a tournament to crown the new Blaze Champion. He would go on to defeat dxfan555 and PurePhenomenal in the finals to win his first championship in TCL. After successfully retaining the Blaze Championship in a rematch against Pure, TBD entered the first annual TCL Royal Rumble, where he would ultimately make it to the final three before being eliminated. His performance, however, did not go unnoticed. Around this time, TBD also began hosting TCL Fight Night, and the developmental competition, TCL NXT. At the following event, TCL 9: Wasteland, TBD did the impossible when he unofficially ended two undefeated streaks in one night. In a rare champion vs. champion vs. champion triple threat match, TBD defeated both TCL Champion, AWSMan, and Lightweight Champion, Delirious619. However, per TCL rules, only Del suffered a loss on his record, which meant AWS' undefeated streak was left unharmed. Even though the record book said that AWS never lost that night, TBD put the entire locker room on notice when he did what no one else before him could do. TBD's rise to the top of TCL continued when he was handpicked by the owner, melbourne_victory, to lead Team USA in the first ever Team USA vs. The World event. His team consisting of AWSMan, buffalobillswin, PurePhenomenal, and FamousAmos17 went on to defeat The World in a series of matches to win the historic event. He carried this momentum with him to his first appearance at Clash of the Titans, where he successfully defended the title against TCL newcomer, Dan_Ace. At TCL 13: Fiasco, TBD lost the Blaze Championship to kennedykennedy, marking the end of his reign as champion. Despite his loss, he went on to become the new number one contender to the TCL Championship, which officially set up a dream match against the reigning and undefeated champion, AWSMan. TBD would ultimately go on to lose to AWS at TCL 15: Cyberslam. Following another tough loss, TBD would bounce back in heroic fashion when he entered the first ever 16-Titan Ultimate Grand Prix Tournament and won by last defeating the man who beat him in his debut match, buffalobillswin. He would then begin calling himself the "King of the Titans" based off his tournament win. As a reward, he was given his second world championship opportunity. At TCL 23: Earthquake, TBD lost a fatal four way match to once again come up short in winning the world title. He participated in his second Royal Rumble match, where he was eliminated by the winner of NXT Season 1, thespider1. Over the course of the next few months, TBD feuded with Spider, with the eventual blowoff match coming at Clash of the Titans III. As of February 2014, this was TBD's last official match as an active in-ring performer. With Melbourne stepping down, TBD decided to begin working behind the scenes shortly before becoming the permanent General Manager of Warzone. As General Manager of Warzone, TBD abused his power to finally rid TCL of his long time rival, Spider. Around this time, a mysterious masked man appeared on the brand to do the General Manager's dirty work by attacking and putting every one of the GM's enemies on the shelf. In March of 2014, the TCL brand split came to an end. With only a single General Manager needed for the merged roster, TBD stepped down from his postition after a near two-year stint. At a press conference held by the new TCL General Manager, sportsdude21 announced that TBD would be coming out of retirement to once again join the active roster. TBD made his much anticipated return to the ring at TCL 75: Rising Power, almost fifty events after his last match, in a triple threat Money in the Bank qualifying match, but would fall short to the man who would ultimately claim the briefcase, Alaster-Angelo. Picking up right where he left off as GM of Warzone, TBD continued his alliance with the masked man in the coming weeks. At TCL 77, the masked man revealed himself to be Astus_01. After blowing through the tag division, they earned an opportunity to face the TCL Tag Team Champions at TCL 83: Great American Bash in a match they won to become the new champions. While teaming with Astus, TBD continued his singles career as he began his long journey back to the top of the company. After being the lone survivor (and winner) of the second annual TitanBrawl Elimination match, TBD entered the first ever King of the Titans Tournament. In the final round of the tourney, TBD defeated zr-tts to not only become the 2014 King of the Titans, but also earn a world title match that same night. Once again, TBD came up short against the world champion. The following month, TBD officially entered the Fourth Annual Royal Rumble for the TCL World Championship. In one of the most exciting and memorable Royal Rumble matches to date, TBD entered the match ninth overall and was the longest lasting Titan of the match. He finished runner-up, losing to the new TCL World Champion, rocknrollsisyphus. TBD's efforts didn't go unnoticed, however, as his performance earned him a championship match in the main event of Clash of the Titans V. At Clash of the Titans, TBD was double booked as he competed in the main event and defended his tag team championships, along with Astus, on the same night. In one of the most controversial finishes to a PPV in TCL history, TBD no-showed the main event and forfeited his title shot. After retaining the tag titles earlier in the night, TBD and Astus left the arena and never came back. At the following event, TCL 88: New Genesis, TBD expressed remorse for his decision and vowed to focus on the tag team titles and work his way back to the top to earn the trust of the new GM, Serpent.222. In reality, TBD admitted in an interview that he was overwhelmed with everything going on that night and simply took his bags and title and went home. Championships, Accomplishments, Awards etc. CHAMPIONSHIPS *TCL Atlantic Champion (117 days) *TCL Tag Team Champion (February 2015 - Present) ACCOMPLISHMENTS *Led Team USA to victory in TCL's first Team USA vs. The World event (2011) *TCL 16-Titan Ultimate Grand Prix Tournament Winner (2012) *TitanBrawl II Lone Survivor and Winner (2014) *King of the Titans Tournament Winner (2014) *Runner-Up in the first ever Royal Rumble for the TCL World Championship (2015) AWARDS *Spammy Award for "Competition of the Year" (2013) AUTHORITY ROLES *General Manager of Warzone (August 2012 - March 2014) *Host of TCL NXT (Seasons 1 & 2) *Host of TCL Fight Night (December 2011 - May 2012) Signature Moves *'Tap Or Be Blazed' (Sharpshooter) *'Trail Runner' (Running single leg high knee) *'Rip City Plunge' (Diving double underhook facebuster) Entrance Themes *'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FD0KBj-D-9s%7CHart Blazin '(2010 - present) Titans Trained by TrailBlazerDude *thespider1 (Winner of NXT Season 1, Former Hardcore Champion) *reostzombie13 (Former Atlantic Champion, Former Tag Team Champion) *JimmyPMV (Former People's Champion) *Capcom.boy (Former Tag Team Champion) *zr-tts (Former Tag Team Champion) *wweboo (Current Lightweight Champion, Former Hardcore Champion) *rko-zander-rko *twisted_time48 *Some_Random_Aussie *-Frostbite- *coasterrider7 *ncaraher *yopdragon *Disapearingone Match History (28-9) #TrailBlazerDude vs. buffalobillswin (L) 0-1 {TCL Orgins} #TrailBlazerDude vs. war_eagle23 (W) 1-1 {TCL Orgins} #TrailBlazerDude vs. moazzam23 vs. PurePhenomenal (L) 1-2 '{TCL 2: Cliffhanger} #TrailBlazerDude vs. moazzam23 (W) '''2-2 '{TCL 3: Full Throttle} #TrailBlazerDude vs. dpk-jayohyea (W) '3-2 '{TCL 4: Gold Rush} #TrailBlazerDude vs. dxfan555 vs. PurePhenomenal vs. twisted_time48 vs. The_Sigh vs. were_amazing_happens (W) '4-2 '{TCL 5: Domination} #TrailBlazerDude vs. dxfan555 vs. PurePhenomenal (W) '5-2 '{TCL 6: Vendetta} #TrailBlazerDude vs. PurePhenomenal (W) '6-2 '{TCL 7: Winning} #TrailBlazerDude finished third overall in the 2011 Royal Rumble (L) '''6-2 {TCL 8: Royal Rumble}* #TrailBlazerDude vs. AWSMan vs. Delirious619 (W) 7-2 '{TCL 9: Wasteland} #TrailBlazerDude vs. hitmonshark (W) '''8-2 '{TCL 11: Team USA vs. The World} #TrailBlazerDude vs. Dan_Ace (W) '9-2 '{TCL 12: Clash of the Titans II} #TrailBlazerDude vs. kennedykennedy (L) '9-3 '{TCL 13: Fiasco} #TrailBlazerDude vs. Dan_Ace (W) '10-3 '{TCL 14: Fireworks} #TrailBlazerDude vs. AWSMan (L) '''10-4 {TCL 15: Cyberslam} #TrailBlazerDude vs. JuiceBox96 (W) 11-4 '{TCL 19: Force} #TrailBlazerDude vs. buffalobillswin (W) '''12-4 '{TCL 20: Helpless} #TrailBlazerDude vs. reostzombie13 (W) '13-4 '{TCL 21: The Ultimate Grand Prix} #TrailBlazerDude vs. HaasGotSkill (W) '14-4 '{TCL 21: The Ultimate Grand Prix} #TrailBlazerDude vs. JimmyPMV (W) '15-4 '{TCL 21: The Ultimate Grand Prix} #TrailBlazerDude vs. buffalobillswin (W) '16-4 '{TCL 22: Rio} #TrailBlazerDude vs. dxfan555 vs. thespider1 vs. tobster9000 (L) '16-5 '{TCL 23: Earthquake} #TrailBlazerDude finished tenth overall in the 2012 Royal Rumble (L) '16-5 '{TCL 24: Second Annual Royal Rumble}* #TrailBlazerDude, Serpent.222, and staple_gun vs. dxfan555, thespider1, and JimmyPMV (W) '17-5 '{TCL 26: Horizon} #TrailBlazerDude vs. thespider1 (N/A) '17-5 '{TCL 27: Clash of the Titans III} #TrailBlazerDude vs. Alaster-Angelo vs. FamousAmos17 (L) '''17-6 {TCL 75: Rising Power} #TrailBlazerDude & The Masked Man vs. WorkerBeez & RKO-Cutter (W) 18-6 {TCL 76: Money in the Bank} #TrailBlazerDude vs. zr-tts (W) 19-6 {TCL 77: Barely Legal} #TrailBlazerDude vs. Charlemagne2012 (W) 20-6 {TCL 79: Tough Enough} #TrailBlazerDude, Punkonator12, Generation-Now, Alaster-Angelo & ZweihanderDaBest vs. JuiceBox96, jpmegami, Random_Hero_Scog, Charlemagne2012 & Delirious619 (W) 21-6 {TCL 80: TitanBrawl II} #TrailBlazerDude & Astus_01 vs. HaasGotSkill, Capcom.boy & zr-tts (W) 22-6 '{TCL 81: Inception} #TrailBlazerDude vs. RKO-Cutter (W) '''23-6 '{TCL 82: King of the Titans} #TrailBlazerDude vs. Astus_01 (W) '24-6 '{TCL 82: King of the Titans} #TrailBlazerDude vs. zr-tts (W) '25-6 '{TCL 82: King of the Titans} #TrailBlazerDude vs. JuiceBox96 (L) '25-6 '{TCL 82: King of the Titans} #TrailBlazerDude & Astus_01 vs. Capcom.boy & zr-tts (W) '26-6 '{TCL 83: Great American Bash} #TrailBlazerDude was the runner-up in the 2015 Royal Rumble (L) '26-6 '{TCL 84: Fourth Annual Royal Rumble}* #TrailBlazerDude, jpmegami & WorkerBeez vs. rocknrollsisyphus, AWSMan & Charlemagne2012 (L) '26-7 '(TCL 85: Harvest III) #TrailBlazerDude vs. AWSMan (L) '26-8 '{TCL 86: The Final Countdown} #TrailBlazerDude & Astus_01 vs. rko-zander-rko & SHUGGZY (W) '''27-8 {TCL 87: Clash of the Titans V} #TrailBlazerDude vs. rocknrollsisyphus (L) '27-9 '{TCL 87: Clash of the Titans V} #TrailBlazerDude vs. rko-zander-rko (W) '28-9 '{TCL 88: New Genesis} * Royal Rumble matches do not affect win/loss records.